


High School Has Been Waiting to Happen

by OreoMush



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Confrontations, M/M, References to the creeksecrets incident, this is hella short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoMush/pseuds/OreoMush
Summary: Bram and Simon just want to bring their daughter to a McDonald's, not run into the asshat who outed Simon in the 11th grade.





	High School Has Been Waiting to Happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OreoMush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreoMush/gifts).



> I wrote this to cheer myself up after being paired with a homophobe for a project, so it's short and for no one but me.

Running into the guy that outed you in the eleventh grade is not how Simon Greenfeld would have liked to spend his Saturday afternoon. As far as he was concerned, no one would enjoy a day like that.  
The encounter had been simple enough. Him and his husband had been bring their five year old daughter, Lumi, to McDonalds. Just as any responsible Dads would do.   
Simon marched up to the counter, not even noticing the demon rascal Martin Addison at the register. “Kids’ Happy Meal with apple juice and two Oreo McFlurries.” he says, pulling out his wallet.   
“Simon freaking Spier” the cashier says.   
Simon shakes his head. “Actually, it’s Greenfeld now.” he gestures to a young man and a child sitting at a table behind him, coloring,  
The cashier raises his eyebrow “I didn’t realize high school relationships lasted.”   
It’s then when the cashier’s identity hits our dearly oblivious Simon. “Martin.” he grumbles. “Just give me my food and quit it.”   
Martin rolls his eyes “Whatever, Simon. It was years ago, get over it. I apologized.”  
Simon crosses his arms. “Doesn’t matter. You still fucked up, big time.”   
Eventually, Simon sits down with his order.Bram, who was coloring subtle rainbows into Lumi’s Wonder Woman coloring book. He looks up, a small frown spreading across his skin. “You seem tense. Care to share what’s wrong?”  
Simon points to the counter where Martin is taking some poor woman’s order.   
“Martin? The bit-” Bram looks over at his daughter, who was still coloring a cartoon Gal Gadot “Bad man that outed you in high school. We can take it to go if you want.”  
Simon continues to watch as Martin nears the table “No, it’s useless, he’s coming near us.” Simon was not prepared for whatever apology bullshit Martin was going to try to pull today.   
Martin takes a seat across from Bram and Lumi, holding some black coffee. His eyebrows raise as his gaze falls on Lumi, who was very content playing with her Teenage Mutant NInja Turtles toy. “Adopted from Leah? I mean she’s with Garr-”  
“Leah’s with Abby now. Lumi is from a family outside of Atlanta.”Bram snaps, finally speaking. “They’re watching our son Daniel this weekend.”   
Martin cackles a little. “Well,I just sat down and asked, Greenfeld. Didn’t insult you.”   
Bram rolls his eyes. “Why are you even here?” he asks, instinctively pulling Lumi closer.   
“To apologize. Again.” Martin sighs. “I’m really sorry. It’s been actual years, Greenfeld. I don’t expect you to forgive me, but I just don’t want you to hate me anymore.”   
Bram takes a bite of his mcflurry, eyes watering a little. “Well, when you nearly out me to a bunch of teenagers, I have every right to.” He scoffs a little.  
Simon gives Bram a look somewhere between “we’re in public, Bram.” and “You have a young child next to you, Bram.”  
Bram huffs, just muttering a “Get lost, Asshat.” to Martin.   
Martin stands up, rolling his eyes. “Honestly, grow up Greenfeld. At least Simon can let shit go.”  
Bram sighs, putting his head in his hands. “Well, that’s good for him, Martin.”

As Martin scoots away, Lumi puts her hand on her father’s back, patting. “I think you’re grown up.” She whispers.  
Bram smiles at his daughter, ruffling her strawberry blonde hair. “Thanks, Lumi” he utters.  
His phone goes off, and the blond across the table is snickering wildly.

TO: Brammy<3  
FROM: Simon Spier;)  
If it makes you feel any better, he’s working at a mcdonalds. He’s lost his mojo. 

Bram chuckles a little at that “Babe, don’t say that.”  
Simon shakes his head “It’s true, though! He’s a high school has-been. I saw it coming.”  
Bram takes another sip of his McFlurry. At least his family wasn’t shitty.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was fun.   
> -Ev (They/Them)  
> Side note: I was formerly stepintomycandystore


End file.
